sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Kato the Etherling
Updates coming soon! Kato is an Etherling made by WildgirlN. I am currently not open to criticism on this character. He is in progress. Basic Info Kato's name is... Kato. He does have an alternate personality named Yona, though. He is fifteen years old, male. He is an Etherling, a species of telepathic shapeshifters. He is biromantic heterosexual, he is attracted to both males and females but doesn't date either of them due to his condition. (Yona is heteroromantic heterosexual.) His alignment is True Neutral. (Yona's alignment is Chaotic Evil.) Nicknames *"Kateo" by Ivy Ice the Wolf. *"Sausage Head" by Saffy the Hedgehog. (Don't ask.) Appearance Kato can have any appearance due to his shape-shifting powers. However, he most often appears as a tall black fox with completely red eyes. He also likes to assume the shape of giant spiders and flowerpots. He assumes the appearance of a black fox with red eyes much of the time to scare people. However, he doesn't do this for evil reasons. He wishes to keep others away from him so that they don't come up to him just to be captured by his alternate personality; Yona. In the rare moments that Kato is alone, he transforms into a black fox with chocolate eyes, so as to assume a somewhat normal appearance. No one knows what Kato's "true form" (what he was born as) is. Most likely, his appearance resembled a typical Etherling (like Abyssal The Etherling), tall with a large tail, and strange markings. Personality Kato has a severe mental disorder which gives him two separate personalities. He changes between these personalities randomly, and he often cannot stop the personality change. Kato Kato's original personality is named Kato. He is quiet and thoughtful. He feels like an outcast because of his sudden personality changes, and often feels lonely and hated. He currently loves Glacier the Cat, who does not return his affections. He is more of a neutral character. However, Kato can also become very bitter, especially towards his father, who caused his disorder. He can get very upset about losing most of his friends after they find out about Yona, and will sometimes go into depressed stages where he isolates himself from everyone and quietly cries. Sometimes Kato gets whiny, especially when trying to convince others that he isn't actually an evil sadist. Yona Yona is Kato's alternate, evil personality. He is sadistic and insensitive. He cares little for the feelings of others. He enjoys kidnapping girls and forcing them to kiss him and more. He will basically grab any girl he can get. Obviously, he's evil. His origin is unknown, however, it is speculated that he is actually a highly sophisticated form of disease. (See Furi the Etherling's backstory for more info on Yona.) Quotes (As Yona) "But I love you too much to let you go." Theme Songs *''Unwell'' - Matchbox 20 *''Let Her Go'' - Passenger *''Hurricane'' - Needtobreathe Relatives Both of Kato's parents are still living. His father, Furi , is a prideful, ambitious king who injected Kato with the virus that became Yona to prevent him from being a threat to his throne. Fury is currently the tyrannical ruler of Kato's home planet. His mother, Kira, is a nice enough person, but she is simply a puppet in his father's hands. He has a cousin, June. Relationships Tekina The Dragon-Cat Kato knows about Tekina, but is totally unaware of her crush on him. He has never bothered to read her mind, and he might be unable to because of her psychic powers. Emi the Etherling Kato sees Emi as just an annoying fangirl; nothing more. Frostbite The Fox Kato enjoyed the conversation he managed to have with Frostbite. However, since Yona tried to kiss Spirit, Frostbite now sees him as a pervert. Spirit The Cat Kato likes Spirit (not romantically). However, he feels awkward whenever he is around her since Yona attempted to kiss her. Abyssal The Etherling Kato has seen Abyssal looking for him, but he believes that Abyssal is trying to bring him to Fury and as such, avoids him carefully. Powers Kato has quite a few powers. Etherlings are randomly born a certain Level, and their Level determines their powers. Kato is the highest level an Etherling can be, like his father. However, probably due to his father's meddling, Kato gets tired easily while using his powers, especially if he uses powers many times in succession, and may fall asleep at random times. He can shape-shift at will. This makes him a bit tired, but not terribly. He can read minds, although he cannot read the minds of others who are telepathic. He also has to put his hands on either side of the person's head when doing this. This makes him quite tired. He can control minds, although he cannot control the minds of others who are telepathic. He also has to put his hands on either side of the person's head when doing this. This makes him very tired, and he cannot keep it up for more than a few minutes without falling asleep. Trivia *Kato has narcolepsy. *Kato is an artist, and likes to draw pictures in his spare time. Gallery Kato sitting 1 shaded.png|Kato's preferred form Kato ID.png|Kato's scary form Kato the Etherling.JPG|Kato by ohioruth. Category:Other Category:Male Category:Etherlings Category:Evil Category:Other Powers Category:Mind Powers Category:Psychic Powers Category:Neutral Category:WildgirlN Category:Chaotic Evil Category:True Neutral